<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again by Kayla155</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573213">Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla155/pseuds/Kayla155'>Kayla155</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Irondad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla155/pseuds/Kayla155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A now twenty-two year old Peter Parker visits his uncle's grave one last time before his graduation from MIT. This visit is different from the visits before for he is not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Parker &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing fanfiction please comment any mistakes. The song Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from phantom of the opera inspired me to write this: https://youtu.be/74S7EMUAKFs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <ul class="list-inline">
<li>

<div class="dropdown-menu new-curation large">
<div class="col-xs-9 discover-categories">
<ul class="row">

</ul>
</div>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You were once my one companion,</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>You were all that mattered,</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>           Peter could remember even as a young boy he had admired his Uncle Ben. He had looked up to him as if he could lift mountains and part seas. Looked up to him as if he hung up everything in the nighttime sky. Benjamin Parker was his role model before Iron Man.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>You were once a friend and father,</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Then my world was shattered,</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>           Uncle Ben was a second father to him  yet in some ways Peter depended on him like a friend and a shoulder to lean on. He could remember that ill-fated day Ben Parker was murdered. Peter could remember the strong, metallic scent of Uncle Ben's blood and his eyes, those cold lifeless eyes that no longer shone like the stars. He had remembered the sound of the police sirens nearing the alley taunting him. All of this was suffocating for him both those sounds and his uncle's unmoving body on what was supposed to be a silent night. Nothing could ever surpass what had seen that that night.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"</span>
    <em>
      <span>UNCLE BEN!! PLEASE WAKE UP—DON’T GO"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>" Benjamin Parker. Caucasian male in his early forties. Pronounced dead on the scene. Suspect took off with a wallet and a watch."</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Wishing you were somehow here again,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Wishing you were somehow near,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Somehow you would be here,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>             His nights were no longer silent for he would always see his Uncle Ben standing there proud with a smile on his face that would quickly morph into into his dead, unmoving body. He also sees his parents, waving with smiles on there faces, happy to see their little Peter once more, and wishing for more memories . He wishes for them to be here with him and Aunt May, wishing they were a family once more. But as the morning light returns he realizes it was just a dream as he awakes from his slumber.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"</span>
    <em>
      <span>Mom, Dad, Uncle Ben is that you?"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>"We're here Peter"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>"Why didn't you save us"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Wishing I could hear your voice again,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Knowing that I never would,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dreaming of you won't help me to do,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>All that you dream I could,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>            At times Peter could hear Ben's words of encouragement when he was helpless and lost. He knows Uncle Ben would be proud of his achievements, being Spider-Man and looking out for the lives of people who are forgotten in the eyes of the public. But most of all finding a mentor and father figure in Tony Stark, and getting into MIT. He knew that if he had continued to think of what could have been he would not have been able to move on.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"</span>
    <em>
      <span>Mr. Stark, I got into M.I.T"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>"Congrats, I knew you would, Pete."</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>"Thanks Da-Mr. Stark"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>"You're welcome son"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Passing bells and  sculpted angels,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Cold and monumental,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Seem for you the wrong companions,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>You were warm and gentle,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>          Uncle Ben showed warmth and gentleness towards Peter, subtle actions and words. Cuddling him during thunderstorms while telling stories of bravery and sipping hot chocolate. Taking him to museums to further his love and interest in engineering and science. Seeing baseball games at Yankees Stadium along with Ned and his dad. Yet all those days went away without a warning. No one could predict darkness that was to come.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Too many years,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Fighting back tears,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Why can't the pass just die,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>          As Peter approached his uncle's grave, he could feel tears from the wounds and pain of Ben's death. He had silenced himself even years after his uncle's death, he felt he needed to be strong for Aunt May's sake because she was strong for him although he could hear her sorrows in the night. Peter wishes he could revisit the past when his aunt, uncle and him were all together and to prevent that tragic day. Feeling that he had kept holding on to the past for far too long.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Wishing you were somehow here again,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Knowing we must say goodbye,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Try to forgive teach me to live,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Give me the strength to try,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>             Peter had tried all these years to be strong. He tried to show forgiveness even after catching his uncle's murderer and almost killing him. Kept with him Ben's lesson and final words: " With great power comes great responsibility" and had applied it to his life as Spider-Man, never taking his powers for granted. He had saved people just as helpless Ben was on that night, in those moments he saw Ben's spirit and saw the same light in their eyes as Ben. For Peter knew from that night to look out for the little guy when others didn't.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"</span>
    <em>
      <span>Thanks Spider-Man"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>"You're my hero"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>"Love you Spider-Man"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>No more memories no more silent tears,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>No more gazing across the wasted years,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Help me say goodbye</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>            On Ben's grave, Peter released everything he had held in these past few years. Sometimes wishing for memories and times that could have been. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Mr. Stark standing there with a comforting look in his eyes. In that moment Peter was pulled in a tight embrace.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Does it ever get easier?", Peter asked.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>" No, but when you have good people that care for you to support you it's not as hard. You can start with me. You know I'll always have your back, kid. When you are ready to talk so will May. We have to head back in a few minutes for the plane, ok",  Tony responded.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Thanks Tony  and  I'll be there as soon as I have a few words with Ben", said Peter.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Alright I'll be in my car", Tony said</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>          Tony then turned around disappearing along the path of the graveyard. Peter had refocused his attention to his uncle's grave placing a baseball on the grave that used to belong to him.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>" Hey Uncle Ben, it has been a while since I came to visit. I hope you and my parents are happy up there.  I wish you were here to meet the new members of our family but I have not forgotten you. Tony has been a great mentor and dad to me and Aunt May is doing just fine although she still misses you and I do too. Goodbye now, I'll see you again", Peter said and left the grave. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="bottom-banner dismissible">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="bottom-content">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>